Lovers' Quarrel
by delenaforlyfee
Summary: Damon and Elena had a fight. Again. What will Damon be willing to do to win Elena back? Jealousy, romance and lots and lots of Delena. One-shot. Rated M just to be safe but it's pretty T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys! This is my first tvd AND delena fanfiction and I'm super excited! I do not in any way own The Vampire Diaries and while it is inspired by many of your wonderful fanfiction stories I am fairly certain there is no other story that this is similar enough to for it to be copied. Please review and I hope you like it J

DAMON POV

Damon chugged down another bottle of bourbon and threw it against the wall. The pieces of glass that fell into the fireplace sizzled as they burnt, much like his heart, broken and on fire. Alaric walked in and said "Hey! No need to destroy my apartment cos you aren't getting any tonight!" "Shut up Ric, I'll pay for it. Just let me get it out of my system okay?"

He had had yet another fight with Elena. Fights escalated fairly quick with them as they were both stubborn as hell and were a force to be reckoned with when angry. So it was fairly obvious to anyone who knew them that their fights tended to be a lot nastier than your average couple. But everyone also knew that they loved each other just as fiercely as they fought if not a thousand times more. No one who valued their life dared to interfere when they got into a lovers' quarrel. Even if it did seem like a potential World War 3. They would yell and scream at each other but the second someone hurt either one of them or they were even in the slightest danger, all was forgotten and that someone better hope they didn't die.

This one started out the same, but it was a lot worse than most. It had escalated to a whole new level and Damon was afraid it would take a lot more than amazing make-up sex to fix this one.

 **FLASHBACK**

Damon had just returned from work. He worked at the best law firm in Mystic Falls and was possibly the best lawyer they had. After sorting through files all day he was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Elena in his arms and watch a movie, maybe make love afterwards.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Elena from behind. Elena froze for a second, realized who it was and leaned into his embrace. She turned around in his arms and said "Hey" before giving him a light peck on the lips. "Hey babe, whatchya cooking?" "Nothing much, just a little pasta for tomorrow, tonight might get late so I thought I'd lie in." He was more than a little confused at her words. Late? She didn't look like she was referring to sex because she didn't have that seductive gleam in her eyes which he loved oh so much so what would be keeping her up late? "You forgot didn't you?" Elena said in a tone that sounded angry, irritated and probably what hurt the most, like she expected it. Then he remembered, the Lockwoods were hosting a dinner to welcome back Mason Lockwood, the Mayor's brother, all Founding Family members were supposed to attend.

Well shit.

" Babe do we have to go for this dinner? I'm really tired and I just wanna lie in with you today."

"I can't believe you're doing this, we bail on every single town event Damon! We're founding family members! I'm a Gilbert and you're a Salvatore. What will people think if we don't turn up to any of these events? It looks downright disrespectful."

"Seriously Elena? I don't give a fuck about what these people think and what about what I think? How I feel?" God he felt like such a teenage girl saying that but she had to understand that he had feelings too. And right now he was feeling tired.

"When have I not thought about how you feel?! Our entire relationship has been based on HOW YOU FEEL!"

That felt like a blow to his gut and he knew it was visible on his face from the expression on her face. When it came to the other, they were open books. He could see that she regretted saying that immediately but was too stubborn to take it back.

"Is that what you think? I have ALWAYS taken your feelings into account, respected them, valued them. You make it sound like this entire relationship is completely one-sided? Is it Elena? Is it?" the last part was barely a whisper. Yup he had officially become an insecure teenage girl. But that's what Elena did to him. God knows he knew she was too good for him but he knew her love was the realest thing he had ever felt., only to be rivaled by his love for her.

" OFCOURSE IT ISN'T. I LOVE YOU DAMON! Urgh why do you have to be so goddamn infuriatingly thick in the skull! We always do what you want, when was the last time we even went out unless it was dinner with our friends? I enjoy these events why can't we, for once, just do what I want?"

" Don't give me that shit Lena, we do what you want just as much as we do what I want. And what's wrong with dinner with our friends? At least I don't have to be fake!"

"Are you calling me fake?"

" Yes I'm calling you fake! Because you pretend to love these gatherings when we both know you hate them as much as I do. The only difference is that I don't feel any obligation to attend unlike you."

"Well you always have been one to escape responsibility" That was downright cruel and they both knew it. It was a direct swing at Damon's past and damn him if it didn't hit bulls-eye.

"So go" was all Damon said before he stormed out of their house and drove his baby blue Camaro to Alaric and Jenna's house.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Jenna POV

Jenna walked into the living room and said " Sheesh what threw up in here?" Damon said "Something that ate your cooking" which earned him a light slap on the head but he knew it wasn't serious as she was laughing, besides, it was true! Jenna was no chef and she knew it.

Jenna was Alaric's wife and Elena's aunt but had always been more of a sister to the couple. She asked him "That bad huh?",

"Worse"

" Who said the irreversibly horrible thing this time?" there was a hint of sarcasm and humor in her voice for she knew that when it came to them, there was nothing irreversible and the only reason they weren't screwing the life out of each other in bed right now was that one of them had said something really REALLY bad. Her money was on Elena right now.

" I said I didn't want to go to the dinner tonight, she said I was always bad with responsibilities. You decide." Yeah she was right.

"Ouch.. well you could either mope around, or borrow one of Ric's suites and show her just how responsible you are."

Jenna was a founding family member by birth and the couple were also close friends of the Lockwoods, they would have been invited either way. She knew that Damon was too stubborn to lose his fight to Elena (they seriously were five year olds sometimes) so when he said " It better be a good freaking meal" Jenna was not surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

FAN FICTION STORY 1

CHAPTER 2

Elena POV

Elena was sitting at the dinner table in the dining hall of the Lockwood Mansion. She was staring at the golden liquid in her glass, taking the occasional sip. Caroline was busy socializing and Bonnie was off somewhere with Jeremy. She missed Damon already and almost wished she had stayed home with him. But she was stubborn and had to prove her point.

She saw Matt walking over. Finally! Someone she could talk to who's life didn't revolve around the next founders event! His expression showed that he probably felt the same way as he walked over and gave Elena a hug. They had dated back in high school before she met Damon. They were much better off as friends so they ended their relationship but t wasn't awkward or anything. She loved Matt as one loves a good friend. Besides, Damon was the love of her life, the thought of being with anyone else was not one she would ever entertain. She couldn't live without him. She knew she'd messed up. She shouldn't have said what she had.. specially after Stefan's death..

She was brought back to reality when Matt asked her whether she wanted another drink. She politely declined seeing that her glass was still full. Matt asked "How come you're not with Damon?" She replied "Damon wasn't feeling too well so he decided to stay home." Matt shook his head and said "No, he's at the bar. He's talking to Vicki." That caused Elena to do a bit of a double take but she tried to mask her surprise. Matt had basically known her her whole life so he asked rhetorically "You didn't know, did you?" With a chuckle, he shook his head and motioned for Elena to go to the bar. She gave Matt a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the dining hall.

Yup, Damon sure as hell was here and seemed to be engaged in a very deep conversation with Vicki Donnovan, deep enough for her to have her hand on his thigh which caused something inside Elena to burn. Damon didn't seem too interested in the conversation until his eyes landed on Elena's. Damn he still had the power to knock the air out of her with just one single stare it seemed.

With a mischievous grin, Damon returned his attention to his conversation with Vicki which had apparently become a lot more interesting.

Elena narrowed her eyes, balled up her fists and turned to walk away, making eye contact with Damon once again she smiled a sarcastically fake smile and stormed in the opposite direction.

Sitting back down at the table, insecurities began to swim in her head. Had she screwed up that bad? Sure she shouldn't have brought up that thing about responsibility, that was a low blow.. specially after Stefan's death which Damon still blamed himself for. Would he forgive her? Of course he would, he loved her as much as she loved him. They needed each other to breathe more than they needed air. She suddenly felt the urge to cry. Why couldn't she have just stayed home with him? That would have been a dream compared to this event that was turning into a nightmare for her. Staying home, eating dinner and cuddling up to a movie .. making love afterwards really didn't sound bad to her.. at all. Stupid founders event.

Damon POV

Damon was bored out of his mind. He had been listening to Vicki Donnovan rant about her ex (or was he current?) boyfriend for the past hour and he was done. Ric's tux was too long for him and due to Ric's lack of muscles (which he got teased for mercilessly) made it tight and uncomfortable.

When he felt her hand climb up his thigh he was about to remove it and call it a night (a very VERY boring one at that) , head home and crash out. Then he saw Elena staring at him. She saw Vicki's hand on his thigh and had an insanely jealous expression on her face that he found to be insanely hot. He turned to Vicki and pretended to be very interested in how her boyfriend gave her the tackiest dress for their 2 and a half month anniversary, glancing back to see Elena walk away, she seemed pretty angry.

He smirked, looked behind him to see that people were starting to gather on the dance floor, he asked Vicki "So you wanna dance?" Well her face looked like a spoiled kid on freaking Christmas morning so he was pretty sure she wanted to.

Taking her hand while trying to keep inappropriate amount of distance between them proved to be a harder task than he would have expected. Just because he wanted to make Elena jealous didn't mean that he was okay leading someone on or getting inappropriate with anyone. He was petty sure Vicki knew that the only person Damon had eyes for was Elena so he didn't know what she was even trying to do.

Elena POV

Un-freaking-believable. Elena was going to KILL Damon stupid Salvatore. He was dancing with Vicki bitchy Donnovan and she wanted to leave this Founder's idiotic Event right bloody know.

That bitch had her hands all over HER man, all thoughts and guilt over their fight took a backseat as the panic, jealousy and anger in Elena consumed her.

Downing her drink, Elena got up and looked around to find Matt sitting alone at the bar, she walked upto him and said " So, you wanna dance?"

A little puzzled, Matt said "Sure, why not." So she pretty much dragged him onto the dance floor. Vicki was pretty much grinding herself into Damon and it was pretty obvious he felt uncomfortable and was trying to get her off of himself without creating a scene. This just made Elena smirk and put her arms around Matt's waist and sway to the beat with him. It wasn't anything inappropriate and quite obviously looked like two good friends dancing together having a fun time. But when she snuck a look at Damon, his expression gave her more satisfaction then it should have, boy was he angry. He smirked right back at Elena and as the song changed, began moving with a lot more energy to 'Club Can't Handle Me' by David Guetta, he twirled Vicki around and brought her back to himself in a manner that could be considered borderline inappropriate.

Elena could see Caroline approaching and both her and Matt began dancing with her. After a few seconds more of watching Damon and Vicki Elena just didn't feel like staying anymore and decided to call it a night and head home.

After saying goodbye to the host and her friends, Elena walked back to her car and just as she was about to unlock it she felt pair of arms snake around her waist from behind and pull her into them. Her initial panic faded within a second as she realized that it was Damon, she'd recognize the feel of his body anywhere.

She pushed back to get his arms off her, not to hard but enough for him to know that she was angry. He immediately let go and stood five steps away, an angry, hurt and slightly disappointed expression on his faces visible although he tried to mask it with indifference.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Elena knew that she had to be the one to break it. She said " I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it just slipped because I was angry, I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it baby. I know you still blame yourself for Stefan… and it's taken so long for you to stop guilt tripping yourself for it which makes that comment even more insensitive and nasty. You were right, we should have just stayed home.. it would have been a thousand times better than this night. But you have to understand that what you said.. it hurt me too and.." Damon covered her lips with his own effectively shutting her up with a gentle kiss. After a minute he slowly pulled away and said " I didn't mean it either and I'm sorry I know trying to make you jealous was completely shallow but when I saw you with Donnovan I just wanted to rip his eyes out of his socket and bones out of his body just for looking at you and touching you." While she loved the possessive side him she suddenly remembered her second reason for being angry at him " And how do you think I felt when Vicki Donnovan had her paws all over you? I'm surprised you guys didn't create fire with the way the stone cold bitch was rubbing against you." Damon gave a snort and said " Yeah and you dirty dancing with Matt didn't make me jealous at all did it. I SAW the way he was looking at you, and when you put your arms around him and began MOVING against him I just about snapped because NO ONE touches my girl."

"I guess 'no one' includes you too right?" she said with narrowed eyes and a half smirk as she got into the car, Damon jumped in right after her and before she knew what was happening he was pretty much straddling her in the confined space except he made sure they weren't exactly touching, his hands were holding onto the seat behind her for support. The only sound was that of their shallow breaths. " I'm sorry baby, I love you." whispered Damon. " I love you too gorgeous" Elena whispered back. Damon then closed the space between them and after all the tension they'd built up the feeling of their tongues and teeth clashing was electrifying. Damon instantly became aroused and ground himself into her core earning a moan from Elena.

"You. are. mine. And I plan on making that very clear to any guy that breathes the same air as you." "And I plan on making it very clear to Vicki Donnovan that the next time she gets tries to her hands all over a man, it'll never be MY man. I'll kill her."

Then Elena pulled him into the back seat and there was no time for talking.

After they had "made-up" , Elena buried her face in Damon's chest as she lay on top of him and said " I really truly didn't mean it baby, and I know this because I trust you with something pretty damn important, I trust you with my heart."


End file.
